The Hidden Truth
by korne-pokemon-luv
Summary: Lilly's birthday has finally arrived and it's time for her to get her first pokemon. Friendship is tested though when both Lilly and her closest friend arrive late and are greeted by only one starter pokemon. Follow Lilly as she tries to recover her memory of the firt day she met her strange, green partner and the mysteries surrounding it. Rated T for Safety.
1. Prolouge!

**Hey everyone! This is my second story and it is about a girl called Lilly whose dream was to become a Pokémon master! After a while, though she tries out a contest and really enjoys it! So will she be able to choose which path to take?**

**Lilly meets lots of different Pokémon and travels with her two friends, which she meets later on in the story.**

**One more thing, like in my other story Pokémon can learn six moves and this story is set in Unova! :)**

* * *

In a small town, called Nuvema Town lived a young girl with huge dreams. Lilly was the girl's name, she lived in the small town for as long as she could remember, and always wished to get a Pokémon and become the greatest Pokémon master! Now that Lilly was ten her dream could finally come true!

Nuvema Town is a tiny town with a few houses a huge Pokémon lab. It is located southeast of the Unova Region. Not many people live there, as it is so small but those who do enjoy it very much! In the middle of the town stood two miniature two floored houses, standing side by side. One house had a reddish fence surrounding it with a mini garden at the back and a reddish gate with a large heart in the middle. The house had a pale yellow wall with large windows and a red roof.

The other house that stood on the previous one's left had a green fence with a similar sized garden. It had blue walls with a red front and back door. The gate was a matching blue colour with the same engraved heart in the middle. The roof was the same red colour as the other one and had the exactly same windows but with different curtains.

Not far from the two houses stood another two but this time they were one storied high. Painted the same pale white colour as each other.

In the first two houses lived two families. One was the Bellossom family and the other was the Awsame family. Both were very good friends and were very similar. The Bellossom family which lived in the yellow house contained, Bluebell who was a kind woman around the age of 29 or 30 with long blue hair reaching down all the way to her butt. Her eyes were crystal blue and she had a nicely sloped nose. The woman usually wore her yellow dress with many small white daisies around it. She wore her victiny (the victory Pokémon) fluffy slippers most of the time around the house. There was also Mike who was 31 in age and was Bluebell's husband. He had dark blonde hair and green eyes and usually wore his white t-shirt with a blue chequered shirt over it. He wore his black tracksuit bottoms and fluffy slippers. The two had two kids a fourteen-year-old son called Peter who had dark blond hair nearly brown and had his mother's eyes. The boy was tall and was quite tanned. He wore navy buggy trousers and a white top with a red pokeball sign in the middle. He started his journey when he was eleven as he was too scared when he was ten. He chose his partner Pokémon to be Tepig, who was now a powerful emboar.

The second child of the family was Lilly a kind-hearted girl. Lilly was ten and is soon getting her first Pokémon. The girl had long dirty blond hair lighter than her brothers did. Lilly had her dad's green eyes and had light skin. The girl usually wore her hair up in two plaits and she wore a sort sleeveless baby-blue top revealing her belly button and on top of it a red cardigan with a huge white ribbon in the middle. Lilly also wore a light denim mini skirt with a large red pokeball on the right side outlined thickly in black, and on the left side of the skirt was a small pocket. The girl also had a red sweatband on her right wrist and usually at home wore her short baby-blue slipper boots with snow-white fluff at the top.

The Blossom family also had a house Pokémon that used to be Bluebell's traveling companion when she was a little girl. The Pokémon was a lazy purrloin who Bluebell nicknamed Violet. Violet was quite a lazy feline because she no longer travelled around with anyone, but she did enjoy being a house Pokémon because of all the attention she always got.

In the Awsame household lived Anna who was the same age as Bluebell. Anna had shoulder length pink hair and lilac eyes. She was quite tall and active. Anna loved going for long walks with the Awsame house pet Stoutland who was her first ever Pokémon. Stoutland was very active and loved going for long walks with Anna. The woman usually wore her dark denim jeans and a blue cardigan, which she wore over a short-sleeved yellow t-shirt.

Anna lived with her husband Simon who was a little older than she was with jet-black hair and dark eyes. Simon wore something different every day. The two had a son called Filip who was the same age as Lilly and the two were friends since they were little. Filip had dark eyes like his father and wore his new journey clothes. Which were made up of a chocolate cap with a red pokeball and a rounded red brim of the cap. The new trainer also had a black vest and a red jacket with chocolate sleeves and shoulders. Filip also wore knee length loose, dark denim shorts with the bottom curled up slightly revealing the light side of the denim. Filip also had dark gravy ankle high sock with red, blue and white trainers.

Not far from these houses was a large lab were professor Juniper works, which is also the place were three new trainers including Lilly and Filip are going to get there starter Pokémon. From the choice of Oshawott a water, otter Pokémon, Snivy the grass snake Pokémon or Tepig the fire piglet Pokémon.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far even if it is just the prologue. :)**

**I usually write Coming Soon... On the last chapters which you might find annoying, if so then sorry but it's a habit. **


	2. The Scream

**Chapter 1! Hope you like it, it took ages to write but I finally finished!**

* * *

On the windowsill of the yellow double floor house, surrounded by plants laid a purrloin. It's eyes where gently shut and she was quietly swishing her long, purple, slim tail. The feline lay there, comfortably, blocking out all noise (Not that there was any, except for the smooth rustling of the leaves, of the plants surrounding her), as if not a care in the world. Purrloin was so busy sunbathing that she did not realise when, someone walked through the pale kitchen door. Suddenly purrloin's eyes sprang open as she felt a kind, hand brush carefully, through her long, purple fur. Purrloin did not have to turn around to see who was stroking her, as she knew the delicate touch of her mistress. Therefor she once again gradually dozes off.

"Mum, where's my shirt!"

The shouting of a familiar voice, from upstairs, awoke Purrloin who was enjoying her nap. She stretched her long body, and yawned before turning around to look at the vast kitchen before her. It was, very well-spaced out, with a large dining table in the middle, many lime green counters all around, a large silver fridge as well as a white washing machine in the corner. The Kitchen had a very light yellow wallpaper, escalating from the floor but halting half way up, where it was clogged by a thick white line and then recovered back up, but now in thick, horizontal yellow and white stripes.

Purrloin shook her head slightly after, yawning showing off her unalloyed white, sharp fangs.

Purrloin flicked her ears slightly as she; heard footsteps mounting the, long chain of stairs up to the second floor. The Pokémon instantly leapt of the warm, windowsill over the radiator and dashed through the door, into the corridor, and up the stairs.

The second floor of the house was laid with an appealing, cream dyed carpet, and the walls were plain white. Scattered around the corridor were, roughly five doors, all leading to isolated rooms. Purrloin strolled towards the chestnut, wooden door, located obliquely to the staircase. The feline elegantly strode through it, swishing her extensive tail behind her.

"Mum, where's my sweatband?" A voice belonging to a young girl wearing dainty blue short-sleeved T-shirt, over which she wore a red sleeveless jacket left open.

With this the 10 year old girl wore dim denim shorts with the end of each leg curled up, showing off the light section of the denim. Her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a red hairband, and her fringe was dangling sloppily to the side.

"I don't know dear, where did you put it last?" Mrs Bellossom asked her daughter thoughtfully.

The girl shrugged her shoulders, before sinking down to her knees.

"Purrloin," She called out, enthusiastically as she reached her hand out to stroke the family pet.

Purrloin purred loudly as she, enjoyed being cuddled and caressed.

"Oh, I found it!" The girl exclaimed loudly as she grasped across the cat like Pokémon, and clutched her petite red wrist, sweatband.

Anna shook her head in disbelief at how careless her daughter could be, before chucking a pair of white socks over at the girl adjusting her sweatband.

Purrloin noticing Anna creeping out of the bedroom door shadowed her obediently.

The girl alone carefully slid her socks onto her feet and jumped up.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to start my journey today!" She cried out excitedly.

"Lilly, breakfast's ready!" Lilly heard her mum call from downstairs.

The girl hurried down the flight of stairs, jumping down, and missing the last two steps, she continued into the kitchen cheerfully.

Purrloin, who was kneeling down on the floor and eating nearly jumped up as the girl run into the kitchen calling out "I can't wait to get my first Pokémon!"

Purrloin ignoring the remark went back to eating her Pokémon chow.

"Have you decided which Pokémon you're going to start with?" Anna asked thoughtfully.

Lilly flinched for a second, before walking to the table where her toast was, lying ready for her.

"I'm not sure, I don't think I'm going to pick Tepig, because that's the starter Peter chose, and I want to have a different one to him," Lilly stammered after a while of thinking.

Anna nodded, slowly trying to understand what her daughter was saying.

"That leaves, either Snivy or Oshawott," Anna said, quietly.

_'Lilly's thinking this through very carefully, she's nothing like Peter, she's calmer and thinks things through. I remember Peter waking up to take his Pokémon and how he knew straight away that he was going to pick Tepig' _Thought Anna to herself.

"Well, it's not going to be easy that's for sure," Anna answered, as she heard a knock on the door, and was just about to rise.

"Hey mum I'll get it!" Lilly offered as she shot out of her chair and out through the door.

Anna, surprised, sat back down in her seat by the table as she looked at where her daughters shadow disappeared. Anna tugged, Lilly's plate towards herself, and hoisted the warm toast careful not to drop it.

**_(Aaahhhhhh)_**

Anna unexpectedly, released the toast, which she was sharing. She reared up from her chair and raced to the source of the scream!

* * *

**I will be posting chapter 2 on 28/2/12 latest, so if you want to find out what/who screamed and why I suggest, you keep reading! ;)**


	3. Late

Previously:

**_(Aaahhhhhh)_**

Anna unexpectedly, released the toast, which she was sharing. She reared up from her chair and raced to the source of the scream!

* * *

Anna was panicking, she had no idea what happened, and Purrloin was close behind her.

Anna saw a glimpse off her daughter standing by the door shivering in confusion as she approached, the woman yelled at the top of your voice "Lilly, what's wrong? What happened?" She questioned.

Lilly dashed up the stairs shouting something as she disappeared.

Anna could not understand, as she approached the door she slowed down completely, because at the door was not anything or anyone scary but Filip Lilly's childhood friend.

"Hey Filip, what's wrong?" Anna asked curiously, as she tried to catch her breath back.

"Hi there Miss Bellossom…" Filip started, but was interrupted by Lilly, who stormed down the stairs jumping down the last few steps and nearly tripping on the way, as she run through the door like a flash.

Lilly grabbed Filip by the wrist and pulled him away at high speed.

"Bye mum, have to go!" Lilly yelled as she kept running still holding onto Filip's warm arm.

"Sorry, we're late!" Filip cried as he struggled to keep up with his hyperactive and energetic friend.

Anna just shook her head in disbelief; she just remembered they changed the time that day. She waved good-bye to the two children as they set of for their journey. Purrloin stretched her long spotty body once again before going back to her warm spot on the windowsill.

* * *

"Why didn't you come for me earlier?" Lilly asked as she placed her hand on her chest as a painful stitch just caught her.

Both children were breathing heavily with difficulty; luckily neither of them had asthma though.

"May...Be… Bea...Cause you... were…supposed…to...come…and…get… me" Exhaled Filip, breathing heavily.

"Well, I never knew they changed he time today!"

"Why didn't you ask you're mum then?"

"I never thought I'd have to" Argued back Lilly as she tightened her ponytail.

"Fine, forget it, come on we might still make it" Filip answered before gripping his bag tightly with his sore hand and running of.

Lilly run after him desperately, she had to get her first Pokémon today, she just had to.

After another 5minutes of running, the two children, could finally see the massive laboratory belonging to Professor Juniper, in the distance. This made their breathing increase a little, and both sped forward, down the hill, round the bends and straight through the door of the lab!

"Oh, hello there," A surprised voice said loudly, as Lilly and Filip barged through the door without knocking or ringing the bell first.

Both children looked a bit embarrassed as they released how impolite they acted.

"We're really sorry, we burst in like that" Apologised Filip quickly.

Lilly nodded as the boy talked her face red with embarrassment.

"No needs to apologise, you two are probably here for your starters, right?" Asked a young woman, her chestnut hair, tied in a short ponytail high on her head and a white lab coat over a white T-shirt and green mini-skirt.

The woman had large red oval earrings and red trainers.

The children nodded frantically.

"Follow me then" Encouraged the woman as she gave hand gestures for the kids to follow her.

The two friends smiled as they happily joint the woman.

"I'm Professor Juniper, by the way," The woman said as she tugged on a doorknob.

"I'm Lilly!"

"Hi, I'm Filip"

Professor Juniper smiled at the two kids before saying "Nice to meet you both."

Finally, the three humans entered the room and Lilly stated to bounce up and down excitedly. Professor Juniper walked over to a large table where one tiny red and white sphere lay. Lilly and Filip exchanged looks before running over to her.

Professor Juniper turned to face the two youngsters before sadly saying, "I'm sorry but there's only one Pokémon left,"

She took hold of it and, carefully enlarged it, then threw it up into the air letting it twist for a few seconds. Eventually it forced itself open and a bright, ruby light escaped from it.

Lilly looked in amazement, she always loved, the moment when a Pokémon escaped from its pokeball and showed of its beauty!

"Osha"

The Pokémon finally exposed itself to be a miniature friendly Oshawott!

"Oh, he's so cute!" Lilly shouted as she fell to her knees and hugged the Pokémon who just stared, its eyes twinkling.

"So is this the last Pokémon then?" Filip asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so," Nodded Professor Juniper, placing the pokeball on the table for one of the kids.

Lilly stood up shakily, realising the situation. Lilly looked at Oshawott with its massive, glittering eyes and walked slowly towards the pokeball. Her rickety fingers gripped themselves around the enlarged ball as she picked it up. Professor Juniper looked at the girl with confusion; she wondered why Lilly never even discussed it with the boy. Lilly slowly strode over to her childhood friend and stood before him.

"I guess that's it then Lilly, good luck on your journey," Filip whispered disappointedly reaching out his hand.

Professor Juniper and Filip as well as Oshawott where surprised at what happened next.

Lilly instead of shaking Filip's outstretched hand shook her head slightly. Filip took his hand back and looked at Lilly for a while.

"You deserve this, we would have never come here on time if it weren't for you, anyway you planned to start with an Oshawott since the start, so here take it," Lilly held the pokeball cupped in her outstretched arms waiting for the boy to take it.

"I can't," He said.

"Sure you can, and you will" Assured him Lilly.

The boy nodded slightly. He reached out slowly and took hold of the round object, and then he looked at Oshawott and smiled as he recalled him and the Pokémon was gone in a red flash. After a moment, Filip looked forward at Lilly and embraced her in a friendly hug.

"Thanks Lills" He said quietly as he let go.

The girl nodded slightly, she was happy that at least one of them can start their Pokémon journey.

"Thank you Professor," They both thanked.

"No problem, I'm glad I could help, and I'm sorry I didn't have a Pokémon for both of you. Lilly you showed pure loyalty though and I'm sure you would have made a great Pokémon trainer," Answered Professor Juniper.

Lilly nodded her head. Professor Juniper opened a small draw and took out a small Unova Pokedex and five pokeballs out of it.

"Here you go this should help you on your adventure," Professor Juniper handed Filip the items and they all walked out of the door slowly.

Lilly and Filip walked to the front entrance and made their way through the sliding door of the entrance followed by the Professor.

The two children stopped by the steps leading down and looked over at Professor Juniper.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck Filip on your journey and I wish you Lilly th…"

"Professor, Professor!" A woman with long dark blue knee length hair burst out of the doors.

A small pink Pokémon with purple flowers followed the woman. The woman was wearing a white lab coat with a bright pink shirt peeping through. She had glasses and her fringe was clipped with a minute, pink hair clip.

"Huhh? What is it Fennel?" Professor Juniper asked surprised.

"One of the three rare Pokémon escaped!" Fennel yelled frantically.

"But, how?" Asked Professor Juniper as she run into the building followed by the two kids.

* * *

**Hope you Liked this chapter because I enjoyed writing it so have fun reading it :D**


	4. Good Luck!

Previously:

"Well, I wish you the best of luck Filip on your journey and I wish you Lilly th…"

"Professor, Professor!" A woman with long dark blue knee length hair burst out of the doors.

A small pink Pokémon with purple flowers followed the woman. The woman was wearing a white lab coat with a bright pink shirt peeping through. She had glasses and her fringe was clipped with a minute, pink hair clip.

"Huh? What is it Fennel?" Professor Juniper asked surprised.

"One of the three rare Pokémon escaped!" Fennel yelled frantically.

"But, how?" Asked Professor Juniper as she run into the building followed by the two kids.

* * *

"I came into the room to check if the Pokémon where all feeling well when I notices one of them was gone, I searched everywhere but I can't find it!" The young woman complained miserably.

"Where are the other two then?" Professor Juniper asked quickly.

"I put them back into their pokeballs" Fennel responded instantly.

"Thant's good, I'm just going to get my things and have a look around the lab, it couldn't have got far," Professor Juniper answered as she run out of the room.

"Professor!" Shouted Filip as he and Lilly run after the woman.

Professor Juniper turned around harshly to see what was going on and as soon as she saw the kids, following her she stopped.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We would like to help you find the missing Pokémon," Stated Lilly as the two caught up to Professor Juniper.

"Sorry but I don't think that will be possible"

"Why not?"

"Well you see there's nothing you can really do,"

"Please there has to be something at least one of us can do" Lilly argued back not giving up on the hope.

Professor Juniper sighed, "Well ok, Filip here is a picture of the Pokémon I would like to start your journey but if you see this Pokémon please contact me immediately, also try asking as many people as possible if they've seen it," Explained Professor Juniper handing Filip a small photo with a small green Pokémon.

Lilly could not have a proper look at it because the boy put it away into his Pocket quickly. The boy nodded before looking at Lilly.

"What about me?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Lilly but you don't have your own Pokémon, so there is nothing you can do. These Pokémon are quite kind at peaceful, but when they feel under threat they can attack and there will be nothing or no one there to protect you" Professor Juniper explained clearly.

Lilly nodded and looked down with disappointment. Filip felt sorry for the girl but decided to keep quiet.

Professor Juniper, Fennel and her pink Pokémon, Filip and Lilly all walked out of the front door of the Pokémon lab together.

"Hey, bye and good-luck, promise me you'll keep in touch," Whispered Lilly holding back the tears that where welling up inside her.

"I promise, bye Lills" fare welled Filip proudly but felt a tint of guilt inside him.

The children shook hands before heading off in separate ways.

"Good-bye!" Professor Juniper and Fennel called waving to the two friends.

Lilly and Filip waved back and headed off.

"Good-Luck!" Lilly shouted loudly to her friend and then she run of, straight down the path.

* * *

Lilly finally entered a dark thick forest where she decided to slow down and catch her breath.

_'This is so not fair,' _she thought.

Lilly walked sluggishly, deeper and deeper into the forest thinking about how much she wanted her first Pokémon. Then the girl finally started to realise that she was coming nearer to a lesser clearing in the distance, she picked her pace up a little and strolled on.

* * *

Finally, Lilly reached the clearing with a massive crystal blue lake in the middle flowing smoothly and quietly, a few water Pokémon where relaxing in the cool liquid. There was a miniature bridge leading into the lake which Lilly cautiously followed, she was being careful about not slipping on its wet surface. When Lilly reached the end she plunged, herself down on her butt puling her red trainers off as well as her socks at the same time. It took her a while as she was not bothered to undo the shoelaces but she succeeded in the end and gradually lowered her feet into the warm, calm water.

Lilly found this place a long time ago when she was playing hide and seek with Filip but eventually became lost. Lilly panicked and cried for so long until she heard a Pidove fly overhead, Lilly loved Pokémon ever since she was a little girl and therefor she followed it and ultimately arrived at this place where she sat on the exactly same bridge as she was relaxing on now, next to the petite bird. In the end, Filip found her and the two decided to make that place their secret hide out.

"It feels so nice being back here," Lilly whispered quietly to herself.

Suddenly she heard something behind her; she swiftly turned around to see what it is. In the bushes, not far away, stood a small pink deer Pokémon chewing greedily through its lunch. Lilly managed a slight smile she remembered that when she was younger she loved the Pokémon, Deerling used to be her favourite Pokémon and she promised herself to catch it one day. Lilly loved the way the Pokémon changed colour to match the seasons but she also loved how cute it was.

"Maybe one day," She wished.

Lilly slowly turned her head back around to look at the water, but the girl was shocked at what she saw next…

* * *

**Hope you liked the new chapter, it was really hard to get back into it after working on my other chapters for so long. But I tried doing my best, if you would like me to work on something then please feel free to message me and I'll be posting the next chapter very soon! ;D **


	5. Strange Pokemon

On the lush grass, surrounding the pretty lake stood a cute small, green Pokémon that is primarily pale green in color, with a darker green leaf and necklace of buds. It has a large head in proportion to the rest of its body, with large red eyes that appear to have no pupils. It has four short legs with a single nailed toe each, and a small tail. Its most distinguishing feature is the large leaf on the top of its head, which is longer than the rest of its body.

Lilly grasped her breath she didn't dare to move just in case she scared the magnificent creature away. Lilly needn't have worried though. The Pokémon lifted its head up and looked in the girls direction, but instead of fleeing it trotted down the path and clacked its way across the bridge next to the girl were it dropped on the wood and rubbed it's small head on the girls lap, the Pokémon's leaf which was on top of its head wiggled around as the youngster moved its head tickling Lilly faintly.

"Hello, there," Whispered Lilly quietly so that she didn't scare the Pokémon.

"Ri," Yawned the slightly exhausted Pokémon as it rested its head on Lilly's lap, and slowly closed its eyes.

Lilly smiled warmly as she stroked the Pokémon's head.

* * *

After a few minutes the Pokémon awoke and yawned it looked up at Lilly and smiled, it then jumped to its four feet and jogged away into the bushes.

Lilly couldn't believe it, she actually touched this Pokémon, she's never seen one before in her entire life, she never even dreamed of touching one and know it actually happened, she was amazed! Soon she realized the Pokémon returned with two Pecha berries wrapped up in its vines which have been released out of two of the buds on its neck.

"Ri" It said once more as it sat beside Lilly and handed her one of the berries.

"For me? Really?" Lilly asked confused.

The Pokémon nodded placing the berry on the girl's lap and hiding it's vain.

The two peacefully ate the berries as they stared at the magical view in front.

After a while Lilly realized that it was getting late and she should be heading back home, so she slowly pulled her feet out of the water and slid them into her socks with a little difficulty. After that she stuck her feet into her trainers without bothering to undo the shoelaces first. Lilly carefully stood up after trying not to scare the Pokémon who was already up on its feet.

"Sorry but I have to go now, I'll see you again soon," Lilly whispered to the tiny leaf Pokémon.

"Chi," It whined quietly.

Lilly walked away quickly not wanting to be late for lunch, she was starving; she didn't even have time to eat breakfast! Lilly jogged quietly into the thick, green forest leaving the Pokémon behind. Soon she was back on the path leading back to her house but as she walked on she heard something behind her. She turned back around and looked through the dense branches; she then saw the smallest glimpse of a large truck hammering its way through the trees. Lilly wondered what it was, and then she saw it freeze.

Lilly walked a few feet rearwards into the forest but kept covered at all times, to make sure no one saw her. She could just about see the front of the truck. The door suddenly flung open and a man dressed in black with a large net jumped out.

Lilly wondered what the man wanted; he took two tiny pokeballs out of his pocket and smiled a wicked smile at the floor before him. Lilly crouched down a little to see what he was smirking at. Lilly was shocked at the sight!

Crouching against the tree was the green Pokémon she encountered before. The Pokémon looked afraid and ready to attack at the same time, Lilly's heart quickened, and thudded against her chest, loudly.

"So you going to come nicely or will I have to use force," Lilly heard the man grouch.

He walked a few steps forward but the Pokémon stuck out it's vines and caught the man by his leg knocking him off balance.

Lilly heard him growl in pain from the shock but he, helped himself back up and laughed at the Pokémon in front of him.

"So you want to fight then?" He asked.

He enlarged the two pokeballs in his grasp and threw them up into the air.

"Watchog, Servine, Go!" The man yelled.

A bright red light appeared out of the pokeball at two, very different Pokémon pooped out.

One of the Pokémon was a Servine primarily green with a cream-colored underside. It has a yellow collar-like structure that starts at the chest and proceeds behind the shoulders. Three palmate leaves grow along its back and tail. Servine has four short limbs and a small crest protruding from the back of its head. It has narrow red eyes and a sneering face. The other Pokémon was a meerkat-like Pokémon with large cheeks and a single, pointed incisor sticking out of its mouth. It is mainly a shade of reddish brown, with its cheeks and neck beige, and a pattern of yellow striping on its chest and tail, with the striping on its chest resembling a vest. Its hands, feet and tail tip are white-colored. Its eyes have an unusual pattern surrounding a small black pupil, with two red ring-like stripes separated by a third, yellow stripe. Black markings accentuate the eyes at their outer ends.

The pokeballs bounced back at the man who caught them both with just one hand.

"Watchog, show this little princess not to mess with us, use Super Fang!" The man ordered.

The Meerkat Pokémon run in towards the grass type but as soon as he was close enough, the small grass Pokémon grabbed it with one of its vines and threw it forcefully back.

"So you're a tough little one, aren't you?" The man asked a little surprised, "Fine then we'll just attack from distance then, Servine vine whip, and throw that thing!" The man started getting furious now.

The grass snake Pokémon released its vines and flung them, wrapping the helpless rear Pokémon. It the pulled them back and with incredible force threw the Pokémon into the trees towards Lilly.

The girl knew she had to do something so she jumped out of her hiding place and threw herself forward, her arms outstretched. As she fell the grass Pokémon landed safely in her arms. Lilly landed on the rough ground with a loud thud!

"Rita," Whispered the Pokémon confused.

"I'm fine, don't worry," She said calmly.

"Oi, what are you doing!" The man shouted angrily.

"I should ask you the same thing why you trying to hurt this Pokémon?" Lilly asked as she pushed herself up onto her feet.

"None of your business now leave that Pokémon alone!"

"No way!" Lilly argued holding tightly onto the Pokémon.

"Servine, get it!" The man ordered.

And the Pokémon instantly responded stretching its vines out and grabbing the Pokémon away from Lilly.

"No!" Cried the girl as she tried to jump forward and grab the Pokémon but it was too late as Servine brought the Pokémon towards it.

"Leaf Tornado!" The man quickly followed it up, and his Pokémon rapidly responded still keeping a firm grip on The grass Pokémon it launched itself up and released a wildly powerful tornado filled with many small, sharp leaves straight at Lilly.

"No!" She screamed as she fell to her knees and covered her face with her arm to prevent damage.

The Tornado dangerously spun towards her…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks to everyone who's reading! :D**

**I will not be uploading for a while, since I'm going to be working on my other story 'A Brand New Journey into the Sumray Regoin' for a while but I'll upload soon don't worry!**


	6. Escape!

**So this is the continuation of the previous chapter, and I'm really sorry for not updating earlier I was just so busy with my other stories as well as school and then I went on holiday, so I had no time at all but thanks to all of you who, read and enjoy this story and I'll make sure to update at least a few weeks sooner next time :) BTW this chapter is really short probably the shortest one so far but I'll be sure to make up for it in the next one. ;)**

**P.s. All of you who read the previous chapters a while ago ou might just want to read the bottom of the last chapter to remind yourselves what happend but tou don't have to. Anyway enjoy and R&R :~)**

* * *

"Rita!" The green Pokémon surrounded by the powerful veins yelled.

Then suddenly out of the tiny buds around its neck a, soothing purple dust flew out. Servine's eyes widened from shock, and just as quickly as they widened they shut. The Pokémon fell to the ground releasing the other grass type.

"What, Poison Powder?" The man asked as he returned his sleeping Pokémon back into its pokeball.

"Watchog, go!" Before watchdog had time to even move, the small grass Pokémon used vine whip to grab it and throw it right back at its trainer.

"Chi…" The grass Pokémon flicked the large green leaf on top of its head proudly.

**_"Help!"_**

The Pokémon saw the massive tornado heading for the girl. She then heard the man ordering watchog to use blizzard.

The Pokémon looked up at the man and smirked. Watchog was about to use blizzard when the grass Pokémon swiftly jumped behind the rock. Watchog chased after the Pokémon, when the man finally realised what the grass type was up to it was already too late.

The Pokémon jumped right in front of the tornado and Watchog instantly used blizzard.

Lilly felt a slight chill run down her spine as she saw the green Pokémon, dodge right out of the way of the blizzard that flew right at the leaf tornado freezing it stiff. Just as it was about to crash, the Pokémon used vine whip and wrapped the ice burg up throwing it up high into the sky and rapidly hitting it with razor leaf.

The ice burg turned into massive cubed hail, raining all over the place slicing everything in its way. As the man and his Pokémon run back into their van for protection, the Pokémon grabbed Lilly with its vine and jumped into a large but safe burrow in the ground a bit further away.

Lilly closed her eyes from all the shock and when she reopened them, she was surprised to see herself lying on a pile off soft, crunchy brown leaves. It was quite dark since the lair was deep, but Lilly could make out the shape of the grass Pokémon relaxing further away, breathing heavily.

"Hey," She whispered quietly to the Pokémon.

The Pokémon turned its tiered small head around so that she was facing the girl.

"Thank you, for saving me,"

The Pokémon stood up and slowly walked towards her, Lilly could see that she was limping slightly on her back leg. The Pokémon lay down on Lilly's legs and as the girl stroked it on its head; she could feel her tensing up. Lilly lifted her hand up and stared at it she could see blood smeared all over her palm. She looked closer at the Pokémon's neck and saw a deep blood thirsty cut coming all the way from the top of the Pokémon's neck down to the bottom of its dinosaur like neck.

The Pokémon was in a lot of pain, Lilly could tell from how tense its muscles were. Lilly picked the Pokémon up wrapping it up in her body warmer and holding it tightly, she managed to climb out with some problem at first.

The girl tiredly limped her way through the forest until she reached the clearing heading into town, she picked up her pace trying to ignore all the pain souring through her, after all that battling.

The little greed Pokémon looked up at Lilly her eyes dull, filled with sadness, worry and confusion but also Lilly could make out a small glint of hope and love, this is what kept her going and refusing to take a break.

Lilly knew this Pokémon's life depended on her, and she would do anything she possibly could to protect it…


	7. Nurse Joy

Previously:

The Pokémon was in a lot of pain, Lilly could tell from how tense its muscles were. Lilly picked the Pokémon up wrapping it up in her body warmer and holding it tightly, she managed to climb out with some problem at first.

The girl tiredly limped her way through the forest until she reached the clearing heading into town, she picked up her pace trying to ignore all the pain souring through her, after all that battling.

The little greed Pokémon looked up at Lilly her eyes dull, filled with sadness, worry and confusion but also Lilly could make out a small glint of hope and love, this is what kept her going and refusing to take a break.

Lilly knew this Pokémon's life depended on her, and she would do anything she possibly could to protect it…

* * *

Lilly's eyes flattered open as her eyesight adjusted, to her new surroundings. She searched the room around for any sort of living creature but soon realised that there was no one else except for her. Lilly wondered what happened, all she knew was that she was lying on a pure white bed with a few patches of ruby red blood stained on the, soft plain mattress, all around her the room was covered with white, white curtains, white walls, table, dresser everything. Then she realised something she pushed herself up so she was now resting the palm of her hand on the bed, her arm straight, she looked, shocked at the patches of blood, she wondered what had happened, it certainly wasn't her blood was it? Just then, an agonizing puncture run up her arm as she collapsed back down with a quiet screech of surprise and pain.

Lilly was really surprised by this and as she took her arm out from underneath her she saw a white bandage overlapped around her arm a few times and a small patch of dry, smoky red blood covering one fifth of the bandage.

"You're finally awake then," Said a kind curious voice.

Lilly was so caught up in panicking that she did not realise Nurse Joy coming into the room smiling caringly.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked as she walked over to Lilly and stood next to the girl's bloody bed.

Before Lilly had time to answer the nurse made a shocked face, "OH my look at your bed, come on dear get up, and go get something to eat, Audino will lead you to the dining hall, and I'll change the sheets for you," Nurse Joy explained handing her outreached hand to help the girl get up.

Lilly nodded her head slightly as she held her fine arm out gripping gently onto the nurse's hand, it felt warm and comforting. When she finally got up to her feet a blue-eyed, pink-and-cream-colored Pokémon, with the upper section of its face is pink, as well as floppy ears, exempting the tips and curled lower extensions, which looked cream-colored. The sides of the Pokémon's chest and arms were also pink, somewhat resembling a jacket, although the tips of its forelimbs where cream. Its small tail was lumpy and white, similar to soft service ice cream and rabbits.

"Audino can you lead this young girl to the dining hall?" Nurse Joy asked.

The Pokémon known as Audino nodded happily as it urged the girl to follow it. Lilly gradually staggered after it, her legs felt weak and were in a lot of pain.

Finally the two arrived at a massive plain door, Audino pushed it open carefully letting Lilly in. The girl noticed a large long silver table in the middle of the well-spaced area. The table was full of different cereals, bread spreads, bread, and pancakes there was also fresh Miltank milk.

Lilly sat on one of the chairs where a bowl and plate where lying down and a large selection of different sized spoons, knives and forks.

After some time Lilly finally finished eating although it was hard with only one hand especially since she had to use her left one, even though she was right-handed. Lilly slowly and carefully stood up.

Suddenly Lilly's face turned stony white and emotionless, her pupils started shrinking and her heart was beating faster.

Lilly saw something in her mind a memory of some sort.

(In her mind Lilly saw herself staring at a man much older than her, he looked like a bounty hunter, Lilly could feel herself holding onto something small and smooth coated.

"Oi, what are you doing!" She heard the man shouting angrily at her.

"I should ask you the same thing why you trying to hurt this Pokémon?" Lilly felt herself asking the man, as she rose up onto her feet.

"None of your business now leave that Pokémon alone!" The man yelled.

"No way!" Lilly argued holding tightly onto the Pokémon.

"Servine, get it!" The man ordered.

And the Pokémon instantly responded stretching its vines out and grabbing the Pokémon away from Lilly.

"No!" Cried the girl as she tried to jump forward and grab the Pokémon but it was too late as Servine brought the Pokémon towards it.

"Leaf Tornado!" The man quickly followed it up, and his Pokémon rapidly responded still keeping a firm grip on the grass Pokémon it launched itself up and released a wildly powerful tornado filled with many small, sharp leaves straight at Lilly.

"No!" She screamed as she fell to her knees and covered her face with her arm to prevent damage.

The Tornado dangerously spun towards her… )

The events of that day kept flashing faster and faster in her mind then finally, Lilly saw the small green, grass Pokémon risk its life for the girl.

As Lilly saw this, her eyes shook back to their normal size and her face returned to its original colour.

"The Pokémon!" Lilly called out frantically as she ignored the pain souring through her body and run out of the room looking for the Pokémon.

Lilly run back to the room she was lying in before, when she first woke up.

The girl was surprised at what she saw. The bed covers where now a slight tint of pink with blue flowers, this gave the room a little more colour. Lilly looked around desperately searching for Nurse Joy. When she finally realized she wasn't in the room she ran out and started opening each door in hope to find the little green Pokémon.

Suddenly Lilly run into a boy, he was about her age with shaggy, dark brown hair and a hat over his head. The boy wore a dark vest with a green short-sleeved shirt over it. He had dark blue, denim trousers with greenish/bluish trainers. On the boy's shoulder sat a small, pink, fluffy Pokémon with large ears and white tips, a small scruff bit of hair at the top of its head. The inside of the ears was green and had a long, fluffy pink tail with a white tip.

"Oh sorry about that," Said the boy as he moved out of the way.

Lilly looked up at him and nodded slightly before she ran off again.

The boy stood still looking at the girl wondering what just happened, he looked at the Pokémon on his shoulder, she was also looking in the direction of the girl and whispered "Cinno".

The boy just shrugged his shoulders and walked in the opposite direction of the girl.

* * *

Lilly finally run through the door of a nursing room, she was overflowed with emotion as she saw the small grass Pokémon lying motionlessly on the nursing table with a long tube going into its mouth to give the Pokémon oxygen, the Pokémon had a bandage on one of its legs and an electrocardiogram stood by the table beeping as it showed the Pokémon's heartbeat.

Lilly froze, she saw how weak the Pokémon looked and it was all her fault!

Just then, she heard the door behind her open as Nurse Joy came in; she looked shocked as she saw the girl.

"What are you doing here?" She gasped.

Lilly did not answer she was too frightened.

"So you remembered?" Nurse Joy asked once more.

This statement confused Lilly a little, as she turned around to face the nurse who smiled sympathetically.

Nurse Joy urged Lilly to follow her and the girl obediently followed wanting to know more. Joy led the girl back to her room and waited as the girl climbed in putting the duvet over herself. Nurse Joy then sat down on the bed beside the girl and sighed.

"You probably want to know what happened then," Nurse Joy asked.

Lilly nodded gently her bandage still dirty from blood.

Nurse Joy took out a new clean bandage out of her pocket and a pair of scissors; she placed the girl's injured arm on her lap. She then began her story of what happened, as she cut the old bandage of and applied the new one.

* * *

After a while, Lilly walked out of her room, with her new bandage wrapped around her arm. The girl looked surprised still after she heard the full story. She had no idea something like that was even possible.

Lilly sat at one of the canter's telephones and decided to call Professor Juniper. It took a while but finally the professor answered a slightly confused to see Lilly.

"Hi there Lilly," she called as she finally linked the face to the name of the girl.

Lilly greeted the woman before asking, "So how's it going professor? Did you find the missing Pokémon?" She asked.

When the woman answered her with a sad 'no' Lilly looked disappointed but changed the subject.

After a few more minutes of none stop, talking the girl finally said her good-byes as she hung up.

When Lilly turned around, and was about to walk back to her room, her heart skipped a bit at the sight she saw…

* * *

**Sorry your not going to find out what happend to Lilly or the mysterious pokemon next chapter or in the next few chapter's after that, but on the other hand I wonder if any of you can guess! If you think you know review or PM me ;) I was also wondering if any one worked out what the 'Mysterious' pokemon is if you think you did PM me or Review! **

**Anway I have a question about a theme song for one of my other stories on my profile page and would be gratefull if anyone could help out! So stay tune ;D**


	8. Journey back!

Previously:

After a while, Lilly walked out of her room, with her new bandage wrapped around her arm. The girl looked surprised still, after she heard the full story. She had no idea something like that was even possible.

Lilly sat at one of the centre's telephones and decided to call Professor Juniper. It took a while but finally the professor answered; slightly confused to see Lilly.

"Hi there Lilly," she called as she finally linked the face to the name of the girl.

Lilly greeted the woman before asking, "So how's it going professor? Did you find the missing Pokémon?" She asked.

When the woman answered her with a sad 'no' Lilly looked disappointed but changed the subject.

After a few more minutes of none stop, talking the girl finally said her good-byes as she hung up.

When Lilly turned around, and was about to walk back to her room, her heart skipped a bit at the sight she saw…

* * *

Lilly's eyes grew wider, suddenly she forgot all the pain in her arm and for a split second, her breathing slowed as she stared at the ground before her.

On the yellow floor of the Pokémon centre in front of Lilly stood the green Pokémon who saved her life not once but twice. The large leaf on its head had a small ragged fragment in the shape of teeth. One of the Pokémon's eyes where shut tight from pain and the other looked ruby red and in pain even from some distance away, and yet no matter how injured it looked it was also full of trust and love.

Lilly collapsed to the ground and the little green Pokémon cantered straight to her with its battered, weak body.

"I'm glad you're alright…" Whispered the girl sobbing gently into the smooth short fur of the dinosaur Pokémon and then she added quietly "Chikorita, thank you for everything you've done for me,"

"Chikori," The Pokémon nodded back.

Nurse Joy was watching from a distance, she looked a bit different from the other Nurse Joys in Unova, and that was simply because she came from a region called Kanto.

Nurse Joy was the one who informed Lilly of the name of the Pokémon. Nurse Joy quietly walked away, back to her nursing room, knowing the girl, would soon bring back the injured Pokémon.

* * *

"Audino?" Asked the pink nursing Pokémon who was standing beside the sitting Joy.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"Audi, Audi, no"

"You're wondering why I never told the girl the full story?"

Audino nodded.

"Well, you know that I'm not sure what happened in the forest so I couldn't just assume things, so I missed those bits out,"

"Audino?"

"Well I decided I shouldn't really tell her everything, because it would probably lead to more questions,"

"dino?"

"Why did I let Chikorita go to see her? Well that's simple I knew they wanted to see each other, I also know that the girl will bring her back as soon as she notices anything strange."

The Pokémon nodded kindly but a bit surprised and then the Nurse added, "That girl is special after all, since no one would off been able to survive any of what she's been through. I'll let her find out more about what happen by herself on her journey."

Once again, the nursing Pokémon nodded and watched as Nurse Joy stood up from her seat.

* * *

After a little while longer of hugging and cuddling Lilly bought the little green dino back to Nurse Joy who told her that all both of them needed was rest now.

Lilly agreed to sleep in one of the rooms of the Pokémon centre and set of, back in the direction of the lab in the morning.

With a last hug from the Pokémon, the girl took her door key from Nurse Joy and tiredly made her way to her room.

* * *

The morning sun was shining through the miniature gap in the bright pink curtains of a petit room filled with colour and silence.

'Ahhhh' a young girl yawned as she stretched, her long, blonde hair flowing into her eyes.

The girl, Lilly brushed her fine hand over her face removing the strands of hair out of her eyes and mouth.

"Good-morning suns shine!" She exclaimed as she jumped out of bed and drew the curtains open, allowing the warm breeze quiver her golden hair, as it entered through the aperture of the released window.

She breathed deeply knowing today was a new day and she would finally be able to get home into her own comfortable, bouncy bed.

"Chiko!" A small green Pokémon called as it run through the crack left by the open door and into the girl's arms.

Lilly hugged Chikorita tightly and while she released her she squealed, "Chikorita, we're finally going home!"

The grass type nodded its head excitedly and jumped back on the cream carpet beneath her.

While Lilly tided, her bed and dressed Chikorita jumped onto the windowsill and lay down looking at the beautiful horizon.

"Pretty isn't it?" Asked Lilly, a minute or two later as she adjusted her hairband on her ponytail, and then clipping two lilac clips to stop her fringe from falling.

Chikorita smiled and nodded gently.

"Alright let's go!" Lilly yelled as she grabbed her bag.

Chikorita jumped down and followed the girl trustingly.

* * *

"Thank you, Nurse Joy see you soon"

"Bye Lilly, take care"

"I will"

After saying her good byes, Lilly accompanied by Chikorita left for professor Juniper's lab.

* * *

"Hey, I wonder what we'll do when we get there," Whispered Lilly.

The pair had been walking for almost twenty minutes with two stops on the way.

"Huh? Look Chikorita, a battle!" Said Lilly surprised as she pointed towards a large group of children crowding around.

"Chiko!"

The two run toward the crowd of kids of all ages.

Lilly managed to squeeze through and get to the front where she noticed two kids, on the left stood a boy with hazelnut brown hair, chestnut eyes, he looked around the age of eleven and he was wearing his black school uniform. The boy was calling moves out to his partner Pokémon Scrafty.

On the right stood a girl with orange hair, tied up in two pigtails with shiny, sky, blue eyes she looked around the age of eight or nine she was wearing the same type of uniform but with a skirt instead of trousers. Her partner was a petilil.

"Excuse me, what's happening here?" Lilly asked an older standing beside her with black spiky hair, chocolate eyes and a few freckles on his cheeks. Unlike the other two kids, this boy wore a dark blue school top with a sash and grey trousers as well as blue and blood red snickers.

"Oh hi, well the boy on the left thinks his so strong he always challenges everyone younger than him and surprisingly always wins. He avoids trying to battle with people older than him though, therefore no matter how much I want to battle him I cannot. I want to show him he cannot pick on younger kids but that is impossible" The boy sighed.

Lilly listened and looked to the field where she saw the young girl re calling her beaten up Pokémon.

"Ha, so is there anyone else who wants to witness my power?" The boy asked, as he did this he recalled his Pokémon sure that no one will wont to battle.

Lilly looked down at Chikorita who nodded and the two run onto the opposite side of the field which the younger girl was standing on just seconds before.

"I'll battle you!" Lilly called aloud.

"Huh? You really want to battle me, I mean you're not even from this school," The boy smirked.

Lilly was confused she looked around to see everyone in a black uniform and some in the same one as the boy she talked to before.

"Fine I accept your challenge but under one condition,"

Lilly looked at him confused.

"Since you're not from here you don't know the rules which state that if a trainer loses they give their battling Pokémon to the winner,"

Lilly didn't know this and didn't want to give Chikorita away but she had to show that it didn't matter how old you are, just then she felt something against her leg and looked down. Beside her stood the little grass type its face determained to win at any cost. Lilly nodded at the pokemon.

Lilly smiled, "You're on!"

The boy looked confused at the girl's outburst but smiled before throwing up his pokeball.

"Chikorita, ready?"

"Chiko!"

"Let's go then!" Lilly shouted pointing to the field.

The grass type dashed forward ready for battle, at the same time with a bright pink flash Lilly's opponent's pokeball opened revealing a very familiar, powerful shape.

"Pignite!" It called out loudly.

"Chikorita you might be weak to it but type advantage isn't everything, my brother had a Pignite before therefore I know about every move it can have," Lilly smirked to herself.

"I'm giving you the first move!" Lilly yelled to the boy.

"Fine, I guess this is going to be over before it even begun! Pignite use tackle!"

"Chikorita dodge!"

The fire pig raced towards it opponent and jumped forward full force, but the dino gracefully dodged the attack and landed behind the pig.

"Now Chikorita show them a real tackle attack!"

Chikorita sped forward and leapt straight at it but at the same time the boy yelled, "Arm Thrust!"

Lilly noted this and instantly told Chikorita to dodge.

The grass Pokémon jumped out of the way but the pig's arm grazed its shoulder slightly, yet the dino did not seem to notice.

"Good job, keep it up Chikorita and use Tackle once more!"

"Pignite, wait for it and then use ember!"

While Chikorita launched forward ready to attack at any moment, Pignite unbiased stood there fire escaping through the gaps in between his white teeth.

"Now Chikorita!" Lilly did not have to use words she knew that Chikorita would know what she wants.

When the grass type was only a few meters away, the pig released many small pebbles of fire. Right at the last moment, though Chikorita shot overhead the pig. This caused ember to miss its mark. The grass type then swung the large leaf on its head as small particles of poison powder fell on the fire pig.

"Alright, play time's over, so Pignite use flame charge!"

"Dumb I was hoping he wouldn't say that," Whispered Lilly.

"Chikorita dodge it!" Lilly yelled at the top of her voice.

Chikorita turned around to face the pig but she had no time to dodge out of the way.

Suddenly everyone went quiet…

* * *

**Alright so I updated late again, its been hard with school and all that and now my cousin's comming on Friday for the holidays, -_- so I'm going to have to prentend that my laptop's broken so she can't go on it, cuz she completly broke my computer last time. Anyway my point is that this story is now _'On Hold'_****at least** **untill I don't catch up with my other stories and my cousin doesn't go. **

**Oh and one more thing last time I was asked by _'Species Unknown' _if I could write longer chapters; Voilà. Secondally if I can not use cliffhangers in every chapter, which I just realised I was doing after I read the review, anyway I, ummm... kinda failed at that sorry. I promise I'll try harder next time.**

**_So thanks to all of you who are reading my stories and I hope you read and review :D_**


	9. Coming Soon

**Coming Soon:**

**Will Lilly be able to win the battle against the school boy?**

**Will she reach the lab?**

**Will she be able to part ways with Chikorita?**

**Is her journey really that close to being over?**

_**Find out next time!**_


End file.
